More Like Ivy
by RoriB
Summary: Please review! With Margo's sixth grade year approaching, no two words can make her stomach turn to ice like "Middle School." She wishes she could be more like her lifelong best friend, Ivy. Ivy is funny, gorgeous, and never lacks an ounce of confidence. But Ivy has a big secret that might just prove that she is more human than she lets on.
1. Chapter 1-The Sleepover

It all started with the realization between two lifelong best friends, Ivy and Margo, that fifth grade was almost over. Next year, they would start sixth grade...middle school. Those two words made Margo's stomach turn to ice. Middle school meant changing classes. It meant having to deal with eight different teachers every day who according to her teacher, Mr. Kurter, would just get tougher and tougher as she got older. It meant backstabbing friends and girls who would whisper that you were "trying too hard" if you decided to wear pink eyeshadow...whatever that meant. It meant boys. Boyfriends. Her first kiss. It was all too much and she tried to think of something else, but whatever she thought of would just bring her back to the one thing she did _not_ want to think about.

Ivy, on the other hand, was ecstatic. For her, middle school meant becoming a teenager and getting to wear makeup. It meant boys! Glorious boys!

Margo wished that she could be more like Ivy. Ivy was always so self-assured. She had her mind made up that middle school was going to be the time of her life and nothing anyone did or said was going to ruin that for her. She was also, in Margo's opinion, the prettiest girl in their grade. She had silky blonde hair that curled a little at the end, huge brown eyes, and angelic olive skin that was without any blemish or marking except for a single freckle on the right side of her nose. That freckle just made her even prettier, anyway.

But the one thing that Margo admired more than anything were her bouncy, beautiful, beguiling B-cups.

She wanted boobs like that more than anything. She didn't care how hideous she turned out, as long as she had boobs like Ivy's. But she didn't want them just yet. Every day, Ivy would get some snide remark about them made by some jealous popular girl. Every day, she would just ignore it or keep walking. It never seemed to ruin her day or even touch self-esteem. Margo usually ignored it, too, until today when Tahlia Lewis called her boobzilla at recess.

She turned to Ivy

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked.

"Um...Margo? Since when do we care about what they think?"

Typical Ivy.

"Well...doesn't it bother you?"

"Yeah...no. Look, this has been going on for how long? Since we were about...five? They always try to find something. Like in first grade when I entered the Miss Glennville pageant? Or last year when I got my first pimple?"

Margo remembered all of that. She had entered that one pageant in the first grade and everyone said she wouldn't win. She was weird, she was ugly. whatever they could come up with-regardless of whether or not it was true- she was that and no judge in their right mind would choose her. And when she did win, it was simply because she bribed the right people. At least, that's what people said.

Then last year, in the fourth grade, puberty hit- hard. She started wearing bras and using tampons. Then she got a pimple. It was her very first, the same color as her skin so it wasn't very noticeable, but it was there. People teased her mercilessly for the rest of the year. It only died down this year when she came back from christmas break with something new to tease her for... Her new boobs.

But those were only two things. As she had said, it had been going on since they both started school. They tried desperately to find something to hate her for and when they couldn't find anything, they would tease her anyway. Compared to some of the things she had been called and teased for, boobzilla was nothing.

" Margo, your best friend has the capability of making an entire grade of girls jealous. You should be proud." She leaned back on her swing and closed her eyes, meditating on her words contentedly. Margo rolled her eyes. Ivy sat back up.

"So have you asked your dad if I could spend the night tonight?" She inquired.

"Oh, yeah. Um, he said it was fine as long as we stay out of the lab."

"Awesome"

From there the conversation turned to the sleepover. They always spent the day of a sleepover planning what they were going to do that night. They knew that once they got to Margo's house they would completely forget about their plans and do whatever they wanted, but still, it was fun to think about.

"Oh, how about we prank call people?" Ivy piped up.

"Like who?" Ivy thought for a moment.

"Tahlia Lewis, Vera Brewer, and..." She thought for a second longer, until her lips curled into an evil Ivy grin. " and Luke Brusset"

"No!" She half-screamed half-cackled.

Luke Brusset was _hawt_. He wasn't the most popular guy, but he was close to it.

" Come on, why not?" Ivy persisted.

"What if he finds out who we are?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. We'll use star sixty-seven."

"What if he recognizes our voices?"

She narrowed her eyes "We've never even talked to the kid. Besides, i'm the one who's gonna do the talking. It's not like you could ever talk to him, or any boy for that matter."

"What?! Not true!"

"Really? Well, if it's not true, _you _can talk to him." She said playfully.

"Alright, I will" Ivy's eyes widened.

"Really?! Are you serious?" She squealed, getting more exited with every word.

"Yes, I will." She said more boldly than she felt.

Ivy squealed again and for the rest of the day, she was exited. Finally, Margo was going to talk to a boy. A _hawt _one , too. Margo had never been more nervous. Not even the time that Miss Hattie caught her trying to look at her files at the orphanage when she was five years old, trying to find out who her mother was and if she would come and take her away from that awful place. She found herself hoping for a reason to cancel their sleepover. Unfortunately, that didn't happen and at 6:00 sharp, Ivy arrived at her house practically bouncing with excitement. They went straight to the guest room that they never used except during sleepovers. Ivy got out her cell phone and dialed some number into it. She put it on speakerphone so that she could hear the whole conversation between her best friend and that Luke kid. Someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" Said a deep man's voice. Ivy spoke up.

"Is Luke there?"

"Yeah..." The voice relied. "Hold on a moment."

Ivy put her hand over her mouth and giggled until she was bright red.

"Hello?" Said a boy's voice. Ivy looked at Margo and raised her eyebrows.

"Hi." She said awkwardly.

"Who are you?"

Margo's eyes widened and said the first name that came to mind.

"Lilly-Claire." It was the name of her birth mother.

"Umm...do I know you?" He questioned. Then she said something that she never expected herself to actually say outside of her fantasies.

"Probably not, but I sure know you." This sent Ivy into another fit of giggles that made her turn purple. Margo wasn't feeling as nervous now. In fact, this was fun!

The line went dead on the other end. They both started laughing hysterically until their sides ached. They decided not to call anyone else for a while. It would make it more interesting to call a few people at random points during the night. Besides, it was time for dinner and then they wanted to give each other makeovers.

The rest of the night was great. It was their first sleepover at Margo's. Margo had spent her whole life at Miss Hattie's and of course Miss Hattie wasn't going to let them have friends from school over. Not that they would want to have friends over at Miss Hattie's. but occasionally, Miss Hattie would let one of the girls go to a friends house. It would cost them one night cleaning the whole orphanage to make up for the work that they had missed, but it was worth it to get away from Miss Hattie's for just one night.

Gru walked in to tell them it was time for bed. He kissed his oldest good night and they exchanged "I love you"s. Then he wished them both goodnight and left. Ivy sat up.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"How about another prank call?"

"Nah, let's just talk"

"Okay"

So they talked. As the night went on, the girls got more and more tired until everything seemed hilarious to them and they would say the most nonsensical things to each other and then look at each other and crack up. Then at about three in the morning, Edith woke up and into the guest room and things got chaotic. Before Margo knew it, she was chasing Edith around the house trying to get Agnes's unicorn toy away from her so that Fluffy wouldn't get a bath in whatever chemicals she had managed to steal and mix together. Ivy had gone off to who-knows-where.

Just when she managed to get Fluffy back and give it to a tearful Agnes, Gru walked in.

"What is going on here?" Her demanded, his accent slightly thicker.

Margo opened her mouth to respond.

Edith piped up, "Margo took fluffy from Agnes and tried to put it in some stuff."

Gru rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am sure that Margo was the one to do that."

The sarcasm went right over her head and she smirked triumphantly at Margo causing Margo and Gru to roll their eyes.

"I wake up to find Ivy in the kitchen on the phone asking some kid if he's got Mr. Pibb in a can, and now this?"

They were all silent. He massaged his temples.

"Just go to sleep." He turned to Edith. "I will deal with you in the morning."

She opened her mouth to insist she didn't do anything but Gru cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it. Go to sleep." Edith and Agnes trudged off to bed. Margo went back to the guest room and talked to Ivy some more. Then at about five, they ran out of things to say and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2-Camoflauge

Ivy and Margo had been at Ivy's for two hours trying to find the perfect outfits. Tomorrow was their first day of middle school and they couldn't risk looking anything less than their best. Margo had found an Olive green, halter, Alice + Olivia wrap front dress.

Her shoes were simple, gold, Steve Madden wedges and a stack of gold bangles decorated her forearm.

Ivy, on the other hand, couldn't find a thing. Her closet was overflowing with designer things. Gucci, Alice + Olivia, Alexander Wang, and her precious Steve Madden collection. You name it, she had it. But today, there was just nothing. Why did all of her clothes have to make her boobs look a million times bigger than they really were? Why did she have to have boobs in the first place? Normal girls didn't have b-cups, almost c-cups, like hers. They still wore training bras. Some of them didn't even _need_ bras.

"How about this? Margo asked holding up a blush colored, silk wrap shirt. She studied it for a moment. It was brand new. She had ordered it online a few months ago and never wore it because it camouflaged her breast which, at the time, she considered her best feature.

"Yeah, I think i'll go with that." She decided, taking it from Margo and putting it on. To her relief, her breasts practically disappeared and the shirt went perfectly with her dark skinny jeans and nude heels.

The girls headed to the bathroom to start on hair and makeup.

"Hair or makeup?" Asked Ivy.

"Definitely makeup." Replied Margo who had never worn makeup and was eager to try it.

ivy pulled out a drawer filled with the stuff.

"I'll do yours." Said Ivy who noticed that Margo started to look a little unsure. She sat her friend down on a stool and pulled out a YSL compact.

"Are you the least bit nervous about tomorrow?" Asked Margo.

"No. We're gonna start wearing makeup and having sleepovers every Friday and getting boyfriends. Trust me, Middle School's gonna be fun." She said sounding confident. She was only half telling the truth. She wasn't really nervous about tomorrow. She was dreading it completely. Over the summer she had began thinking. People at school loathed her for seemingly no reason at all. She always assumed it was out of jealousy. After all, she was pretty, fun, smart, and funny. What wasn't there to be jealous of? Besides, that's what counselors and grandparents always say. That if they don't like you, they're jealous. But the more she thought, the truer her classmate's words started to become. People used to shower her with compliments when she was younger and from looking at old videos from then, she could see why. But now? Well, lets just say things had changed. Tomorrow, she would just hear even more of the comments about herself that she now realized were completely true. And she was absolutely dreading it.

"Okay, we're done." She said.

Margo looked at herself. Ivy had to admit she had done a good job. You could barely even tell that she had makeup on, yet it still made her look positively stunning.

"I...LOVE IT! It looks amazing!" She gushed

"I know" giggled Ivy.

She started on her own makeup. This was going to take some work.

" I wonder who's gonna be in homeroom with us." Stated Ivy. "I hope it's not Tahlia Lewis again."

"Or Katie Abney."

"Or Raine Burgess"

"Or Marilyn Stuart."

The list went on.

"Oh, I hope I have a class with Rowan Davies." Rowan Davies was Ivy's crush.

"Or.." Margo cut herself off. She had a crush, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Ivy just yet. Too late.

"Or who?" Ivy raised her eyebrows.

"No one." Margo turned pink.

Ivy raised her eyebrows even higher.

"No one!"

"Yeah, how often have I heard _that_?"

"Allen Ledbetter." She confessed. Ivy jumped out of her seat and faced Margo.

"I KNEW IT!" She squealed. "IknewitIknewitIknewitIknewitI_knew_it!"

Her gleeful expression suddenly turned to one of disgust.

"_Allen_?"

"He's cute!" Insisted Margo.

"He looks like a shark."

"He looks better than _Rowan Davies_."

"Ok, whatever pops your corn." Ivy scoffed.

"Done." Ivy was done with her makeup, which was a lot heavier than Margo's.

Ivy's mother, Mrs. Durwoood, peeped her head in the bathroom door. "I hope you don't plan on leaving the house with all that makeup on."

Ivy rolled her eyes "Chill, mom,we were just giving each other makeovers."

Mrs. Durwood looked skeptical. She turned to Margo. "Margo, you look precious."

"Thanks, Mrs. Durwood."

"You're very welcome, sweetie. Anyway, you father's here."

The two girls followed Mrs. Durwood to the entryway where Gru was standing.

Margo approached him. "I love you, Daddy."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Can we drive Ivy to school tomorrow?"

Ivy joined in. "Please, Mr. Gru?"

"What's the point of this? You are going to spend the whole day together."

"Just 'cause." They chorused.

He looked at Mrs. Durwood. "Are you alright with this?" He asked her.

"As long as it's alright with you."

He looked at the girls. "Alright. Fine."

"Yay" they squealed and hugged each other and jumped up and down.

"Alright, let's go."

They got into Gru's "car" and left.


	3. Chapter 3- The Truth

"Goodbye, girls." Called Gru.

"Bye, Mr. Gru."

"Bye, dad." The girls called back.

He pulled away leaving them standing there like final contestants on America's Next Top Model- looking just as fabulous as they were nervous.

"Here it goes." Beamed Ivy. She strutted into the school. Margo took a deep breath and followed her.

The halls were filled with her classmates and even a few seventh graders. It wasn't as intimidating as Margo thought.

FIRST PERIOD

The girls' first period teacher, Mrs. White, wasn't in the classroom when they arrived. There were only a few people in there, so it was awkwardly silent. That silence evaporated as classmates started showing up. Eventually Mrs. White arrived, too. She was a woman about in her mid-thirties with mid-length brown curls. She looked nice enough.

"Alright, everyone, I am about to call roll. If I mess up your name, or you go by something different, just let me know. Reagan Asher." That meant no Katie Abney.

"Ally Brown."

"Here."

"Richard Briley."

"Here."

She went on for a moment before calling:

"Ivy Durwood."

People turned their heads to see if they were seriously in the same homeroom as IVY DURWOOD. They started whispering.

"Here." It might have been Margo's imagination, but she thought she saw Ivy turn reddish and look at the ground. Almost as if she were ashamed.

"Margaret Gru."

"It's Margo."

Mrs. White made a quick note of that before proceeding.

It must have been her imagination. Ivy wasn't like that. Ivy didn't care what they thought of her.

"Tahlia Lewis."

"Here."

Oh, please, no. They looked at each other and then at Tahlia. This can NAWT be happening. Oh, gosh, they would take Katie Abney, Raine Burgess, AND Marilyn Stuart over Tahlia Lewis.

Mrs. White finished calling roll.

"Now everyone take your stuff and come stand at the front of the room. Everyone groaned. She was assigning their seats. The desks were arranged into six groups of four, which meant she was probably going to make them talk to each other at some point. They stood there anxiously waiting for their names to be called.

"Rori McCalla, Vera Fuller, Leyla Underwood, and Eva James."

Four girls stepped forward and took a seat.

"Michael Bridges, Richard Briley, Ambyr Davis, and Leigh Hartzler."

Four more students stepped forward.

"Isaac Evans, Melissa Jones, Andrew Hayes, and Ally Brown."

"Tahlia Lewis, Margaret-excuse me- Margo Gru..."

Margo didn't really care. She only hated Tahlia because she was mean to Ivy. They never actually said much to each other.

"...Benjamin Leach, and Ivy Durwood."

Ivy groaned.

"What was that, Ivy?" asked Mrs. White.

"Nothing."

"Hey, Ivy." Said Tahlia, showing Ivy her biggest, fakest smile.

"Hi, Tahlia."

"I like your shirt." She giggled staring at Ivy's unusually small chest.

"Thank you." Replied Ivy pulling out a book.

Tahlia had turned to her friends and they started giggle-whispering to each other just loudly enough for Margo and Ivy to hear them.

"_Is it me, or does it seem like_ _Boobzilla is actually trying to fit in?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum decided not to make an appearance this morning_."

They all turned to stare at Ivy's chest just as Tahlia had before, and turned back around to giggle whisper some more.

"_Just look at her fat rolls,"_ Said a girl named Leah Raymond. "_No wonder her boobs are so huge_."

Ivy acted like she didn't hear any of it. She just kept pretending to read her book. Pretending that she didn't have to turn away for a moment to brush off a tear. Pretending that that last part didn't hurt her more than anything ever had in her life and more than anything...wishing that she had never for a moment even considered listening to them, because the truth was something that you couldn't un-hear. No matter how much you wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4- Off

The day went on just like any other first day of school..except for the changing classes. And Ivy. She seemed pretty normal to Margo. There was no logical reason for her to believe something was wrong. Ivy was her usual spunky, confident self, but something was just..._off_. Margo couldn't get Ivy's expression when her name had been called in first period out of her head. As her lifelong best friend, she had seen Ivy upset and knew she didn't get upset often and definitely not over something like that. The last time she had ever cried was when her cat got hit by the mailman in the third grade. Normally, she was the one who could sense when something was wrong with Margo. She was the only one Margo ever talked to about her problems before she got adopted. She was the one who was right there the whole time when she got her ears pierced and helped her take care of her sisters when Gru gave them back to Miss Hattie. She always knew exactly what to say.

Now that it was Margo's turn, she wasn't sure if she could do the same. If this was about what she thought it was about, she wasn't sure she would know how.


	5. Chapter 5-Anything Crazy Like That

That was Ivy's worst first day of school ever. She went through her day with the same routine for each class. Show up, evaluate the teacher, try her best to ignore the giggle-whisper-stares that came with any mention of her name, fill out a generic back-to-school/getting-to-know-you assignment and wait for the bell to ring. But the whole time, she was oddly numb.

"_Just look at her fat rolls. No wonder her boobs are so huge_."

Leah Raymond's raspy voice echoed in her mind. Was it true? Was puberty really to blame for her unnaturally large chest?

When she got off the bus at the end of the day, she was greeted with a pleasant surprise. Her dad was home early from work, holding a bouquet of roses and a little blue box tied with a pristine white ribbon.

Oh...my...GOSH!

She took the box from her father and in it was the Tiffany pendant she had been begging for, a thin silver chain with a silver mini charm in the shape of a crown. She loved it.

"OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh! Thank you, daddy!" She kissed his cheek.

Her father chuckled. "You're welcome, bug." She made an effort not to roll her eyes at the stupid childhood nickname.

"Wait...it's only a first day of school, why did you go to Tiffany's?"

"Well, you had begging us for months to get you this necklace, and it was the only way I could convince your mother to let me get it. Of course, if you don't want it..." He playfully held out his hand and she clutched her little blue box protectively.

"I don't think so."

"That's what I thought."

Ivy headed straight to her room to put it on in her full length mirror. She took one look at herself and went numb again. She didn't know whether or not she should even look to consider if Leah was right. Maybe there was a chance that this time, they were wrong. She wasn't convinced. They had been right about everything else and if Leah was right, she needed to know about it.

She slid out of her beautiful wrap shirt and her skin-tight jeans until she was in nothing but her bra and underwear. They were right again. Her stomach, her thighs, her shoulders...all of it was just...GROSS. She could not believe that she hadn't noticed until now. She couldn't take any more of it and put her bathrobe on. Her mother poked her head in the door.

"How was school?"

"It was GREAT!" She fake gushed just like the old Ivy would have.

She went into a detailed description of her day hanging out with Margo and some of their friends and third period-her only class with Rowan Davies.

"Are you hungry at all?"

Images of her disgusting body filled her head. No...she would never...

She had just established a new hatred for her body, but she would never do anything crazy like THAT.

"Yes, i'm starving," she replied trying to shake off the thought.

"Ok, well dinner's just about ready."

"'Kay."

Her mother left her alone feeling shaky. She looked at herself in the mirror and sincerely promised herself that she would never, EVER do something like that. But no matter what she told herself or how much she ate at dinner, that uneasiness stayed with her for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6- I Swear

The next day, the uneasiness had left her. She went through her regular morning routine: brushed her teeth, washed her face, got dressed, brushed her hair, got dressed, ate breakfast, and spent the last twenty minutes before the bus came getting dressed. On the bus, she dug through her purse and put on makeup. She knew her mother was against eleven year olds wearing a lot of makeup. Used to, she to wear it only for fun, but now she realized that she needed it- and lots of it. So she wore it anyway.

_plop_! Margo sat down next to her.

"Hi, Ivy!" It wasn't Margo.

"Hi, Marilyn."

"Hi, Ivy" Katie and Raine chorused from the seat behind her. Marilyn, Katie and Raine were part of the Soul Sisters, Tahlia's clique.

"What're you doing?" Raine asked with a expression that contained a mixture of disgust and amusement.

"What does it _look _like i'm doing?" She asked rolling her eyes in resentment.

"Gosh, Ivy, I was just asking a question! Why are you putting on makeup?"

Ivy ignored her.

"Why don't you just do that at home?" Inquired Katie.

Marilyn turned to her friends, "Guys, she's ignoring us. Ivy, why won't you answer us?"

"I don't know, why do you have your ego shoved so far up your butt?" Snapped Ivy. Their jaws dropped.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Demanded Raine.

"If you were smart, you could figure that out for yourself." Ivy retorted.

Their jaws dropped again and Marilyn got up and took the seat behind her friends. Someone sat next to her right as Marilyn got up. This time, it was Tahlia.

"Hi, Ivy."

"Hi."

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked fighting to hold back her giggles.

"You just did."

"What size bra do you wear?"

"78DDD." She said sarcastically.

"Seriously, what?"

"Like i'm going to tell you."

Ivy got up and sat down next to Marilyn. The Soul Sisters started whispering to each other. Once in a while, one of them would turn around and glance in Ivy's direction.

Ivy was irritable for the rest of the day. When she got home, her mother didn't make things any better.

Ivy walked into the house.

"Hey, babe, how was- Ivy come here."

Ivy came.

"What is that all over your face?" Mrs. Durwood asked, although she already knew.

Ivy had forgotten to take her makeup off on the bus ride home. She didn't answer her mother.

"Ivy Angelique, I thought I told you not to wear all that makeup out of the house."

"Mom, I'm going to be twelve in two months. And a year from then, i'll be a teenager. I'm old enough to wear as much makeup as I want."

"You are _almost _old enough, but you know my rule, not until you're twelve. How long have you been doing this?"

"Since the beginning of last year." She grumbled.

"Well, in that case, not until you're thirteen. Now let me see your purse." She held out her hand.

"Mom!"

"Give it, now." Mrs. Durwood demanded.

She handed her mother the purse. And stormed off to her room. She turned the lights on and got a glimpse of herself in the mirror while walking to her bed. She couldn't fix herself every day anymore.

_Maybe it would be easier if_-started a voice in her mind. She quickly shut that thought down.

_No_, She thought. She got out one of the many diaries she owned, but rarely used and flipped to the next empty page.

_I, Ivy Angelique Durwood, swear to never hurt my body no matter how much I hate it._

Ivy folded it up and placed it under her pillow, and took it out almost every day for the next month just to remind herself of her promise.

_**Please, please, please, PLEASE review!**_


	7. Chapter 7- Read It

_**One fave, five follows, and zero reviews. Come one, guys, I need some feedback here. And Be as constructively critical as possible.**_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday, dear Ivy_

_Happy birthday to you_

Her friends and parents droned in a depressing rendition of "Happy Birthday."

Ivy took a huge breath from her diaphragm, just like Mr. Anthony, their choir director, had told her, and blew out all twelve of her candles. She took a slice without even thinking of the temptation that crossed her mind at least once a day.

After cake, the five girls, Ivy, Margo, Ella, Faith, and Annaleise, headed to her room to do their favorite thing in the world: makeovers.

"Did anyone bring makeup?" Asked Ivy, since her mother had confiscated hers.

"I did." Replied Annaleise.

"Good. Let's get started." And they did. Once they were finished, Mrs. Durwood just _had_ to have a group picture. Fifteen minutes went by and they were still taking pictures.

"Mom, what happened to 'Just one'?

"I take it that means you're kicking me out, huh?"

"Yep."

"Ok, I geuss I've got enough. You girls look beautiful!" Mrs. Durwood gushed for the 5,876,976,976,876th time and left.

"Now what?" Asked Faith

"Let's prank call Tahlia." Suggested Margo," Oh, wait, never mind, that reminds me. I have a great idea." She found her duffel bag and pulled out a small light blue book.

"Oooookay, what is that?" Asked Ella, confused.

"Tahlia's diary. I found it a week ago. She left her locker open for a moment to go get something and it was sitting right there. I'll read it to you guys. There's some pretty funny stuff in here."

"Read it. Read it right now." Said Faith.

"Yeah." Said Ella.

"No." Said Ivy. She didn't want to spend the evening reading her insecurities coming out of someone else's thoughts.

"I don't care about what Tahlia thinks. Let's just prank call her." They all looked at each other, but decided not to argue. It was Ivy's birthday, after all.

"Okay."

Faith got out her phone and dialed. Giggles could be heard from Ivy's room for the rest of the night.


End file.
